


Omega comfort

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Exhibitionism, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Voyeurism, basically the kinky fix-it of my previous abo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Barry can't seem to have a lasting pregnancy because of the Speed Force in him, but he and Oliver desperately want a baby. They call upon their closest friends for help in a last, desperate attempt.





	Omega comfort

There were many advantages of the Speed Force for Barry. He got to be a hero, he got to speed up many day-to-day activities, he got to live with his mate in Star City while still working in Central City with barely any commuting time.

There were many disadvantages as well though. His increased metabolism had him eating and eating and eating like there was no tomorrow, he couldn't get drunk nor successfully use any medication.

He couldn't get pregnant.

Of all the issues related to his nature as an omega, that was by far the worst. It was incredibly annoying that he couldn't use suppressants and was forced to go through heats far more often than any omega ever willingly did, but with Oliver there to care for him and Joe to back him at work, it was manageable. It was nasty that Oliver had to refresh their bonding mark every other day because it healed over so fast, but that too was of little concern considering they lived together.

The real problem was the pregnancies not sticking. They wanted a baby together _so bad_ but every attempt ended up in a miscarriage. The pregnancy usually failed fast enough for him not to even miss a heat over it, to his great chagrin.

They had been trying many things to fix this problem, many in discussion with Caitlin. Medication had not worked, no matter how strong the dose, nor had timing the moment for Oliver to knot him during his heat to the optimum time. Diet changes seemed to work a little, but it really only made the pregnancy last one month longer, at most. Those had been the worst losses, after Barry and Oliver finally dared to get their hopes up after two missed heats.

There was just _one more_ method they could try - that they _would_ try.

It was an old tradition for alpha-omega couples who had trouble conceiving to gather around as many omegas they trusted and mate in their presence. It was said that an approving audience of omegas would secrete the pheromones to fully relax the omega and make their body a lot more susceptible to the pregnancy. It was an old and tried method, in so far that you could buy scented candles to mimic such an audience or even hire a group of omegas for the purpose, but Caitlin did her research for them and told them the presence of _trusted_ omegas was far more likely to do the trick than a candle or a couple of strangers.

The idea of an audience was frankly mortifying to Barry, but he really did want to give Oliver a baby that bad. Give them a baby, together. _He just wanted to have a child of his own and his alpha_.

Now the only remaining problem was that omegas were rare, and Oliver wasn't the trusting kind of man. There would be no strangers in their bedroom, only people they _really_ trusted. 

That brought down their options to Roy and Quentin, and while Quentin was willing to make the sacrifice to give Oliver and Barry a chance at a child (nobody could really resist Barry's puppy eyes), he made sure to loudly complain about having to watch Oliver have sex.

But two omegas just wasn't enough.

Caitlin told them they could 'fill up', so to say, with betas they were close to, because they would definitely add to the relaxing factor being betas in the first place. Cisco and Diggle were asked without any further hesitation, and then Oliver somewhat hesitantly requested Curtis' presence as well. Iris straight up volunteered Eddie, and while Barry wasn't looking forward to facing Eddie at work after letting him watch getting bred, he definitely _was_ happy to have his best friend's husband there with him as well.

Finally it was Caitlin who surprised both of them when she told them she had called Julian to come visit them for the occasion. Julian hadn't come back to Central City since he moved back to London, so Barry wouldn't have dared to ask him - a third omega was exactly what they needed but he and Julian had hardly been civil most of the time - but Caitlin insisted and Oliver agreed.

Barry may have muttered something about betrayal on Oliver's part for agreeing to Julian's presence, but even if he had truly been upset, Oliver always knew how to get back in his good graces easily.

With all their preparation, Barry was nervous _as hell_ when his next heat came around.

He was sweating and whimpering under his breath when Oliver brought home their audience, most of them not having wanted to enter before it started because their presence would only make Barry more nervous - and the apartment reeked, if Quentin was to be believed. Barry was down to a very light robe for just a modicum of decency, because his skin was too sensitive for clothes already by the time they entered. He had been puttering around dragging chairs to the bedroom so everyone could sit, put up jugs of water with glasses and even went so far as to put snacks for their guests before realising that was really too much, and taking those away again.

Barry shuddered heavily when the door opened and the smell of omegas and betas came wafting in, almost enough to overpower the scent of his alpha. Barry would always pick out his scent though, especially with the way Oliver's nostrils flared and his pheromones changed to _arousal_ upon entering the apartment so infused with _Barry_ already.

Barry fled into the bedroom, too anxious to speak to his guests, too hot and needy to look at Oliver and trust himself not to jump him on the spot. He huddled in the far corner of the bedroom by Oliver's nightstand while his alpha led their friends inside, shifting from foot to foot and feeling ready to bolt. _He wasn't so certain about this anymore now_.

Barry noted how the scents of the omega's shifted as they came into the room, but Roy's was the only one to become something comforting. Both Quentin and Julian seemed rather anxious themselves, and Barry feared this was going to end going _all wrong_. They were fools for trying this method anyway. They were neither the floaty mystical type to try old traditional methods, even if said methods were technically backed up by science nowadays.

Diggle took the seat closest to where Barry was standing, and Barry shivered at the feeling of his eyes on him. When he dared to flash him a look though, he finally felt some of his nerves go down. If any beta ever had the calming nature they were said to have down pat, it was Dig. His eyes were intense in their focus on Barry, but they were also deep and almost asking to get lost in, to filter out the smell of his own anxiety and to ignore the strangers in his bedroom.

Barry completely missed all of them taking a seat - each omega flanked by two betas to calm their nerves - and was shaken out of his near trance by Oliver gently grasping his arms.

He whimpered immediately at the touch - so hot, so _sensitive_ \- and his eyes flickered up to meet Oliver's. His alpha looked worried for him, more than he looked aroused, and Barry instantly pressed forward to melt against his chest and seek out as much contact with his body as he could. The clothes between them irritated but he was still too nervous to try take off what he was wearing yet.

"Are you alright?" Oliver's voice was gentle, but low and husky in the arousal he was holding back.

Barry nodded quickly, pressing his face to Oliver's shoulder to hide while Oliver rubbed a hand between his shoulder blades soothingly.

"If you're having second thoughts, that's alright. Nobody will be upset if you want to back out now."

"No," Barry whimpered, clutching at Oliver's shirt. He wasn't entirely sure if this was Barry or his heat speaking, but he couldn't stand the thought of Oliver moving away now - the thought of Oliver stopping this and not relieving this fire running under his skin with kisses and sweat-slick touches and _god,_ his _knot_.

Oliver didn't seem entirely convinced about Barry's ability to consent either, rocking their bodies quietly to calm Barry rather than pushing him down on the bed to get started. The hairs on the back of Barry's neck were standing on end, feeling all the eyes on them and _not knowing what to do with it_. Even so his body moved out of its own volition, his hips rocking up against Oliver for some friction.

Oliver was rock hard in his pants, and Barry whimpered softly as he writhed against him, trying to feel more of that cock he wanted. When his movements drew a soft whine from Oliver in return, Barry was ready to forget the people watching them and just _let Oliver fuck him._

"Ollie, alpha, please," he muttered, whining against Oliver's neck while his hips caught a rhythm, rolling against the bulge in Oliver's pants.

"Barry…" Oliver's voice was a whisper, trailing off into something hot and aroused before he caught himself with an awkward little chuckle. "God, this is weird. Is this really supposed to be _relaxing_?"

"It's supposed to be relaxing for an _omega_ ," Julian remarked, his voice snide as always and cutting sharply into Barry's nerves. "For an alpha this should be quite the opposite, and more of a test in control."

"The presence of _supportive_ omegas is supposed to be relaxing. Why'd Caitlin ask someone with your bedside manners to come over, again?"

Barry would gladly agree with Cisco making a jab at Julian, but he couldn't do much more than whimper and cling harder to Oliver, trying to turn their bodies so Oliver's broad shoulders would hide him from view for as many of the people present as possible. Oliver easily let him turn them, eager to give Barry whatever comfort he craved, and that made it a little easier again.

He opened his eyes hesitantly, meaning to look up into Oliver's face, but instead he found Diggle's eyes trained on him and he was lost, locked in his gaze again.

"Don't worry, Barry." Diggle's voice rolled low and soothing, and Barry felt a weight fall from his shoulders with a deep shudder up his spine. "They _are_ supportive. You just need to get into it, is all, and then they will follow."

Oliver gently tipped his head up to meet Barry's eyes, and Barry breathed in deeply, finding courage in the love he found there. Even if this didn't work - if it was too awkward, or Barry wouldn't become and _remain_ pregnant - at least he could always trust on Oliver to be there for him. At least he could always trust Oliver to do _anything_ for him, no matter how ridiculous.

There was a lot to say about having sex with an audience, most of it rather kinky, but there was Quentin fucking Lance sitting in their bedroom to watch Oliver breed him and if that wasn't ridiculous Barry wouldn't know what was.

Oliver cupped the back of Barry's neck with one hand, thumb rubbing soothingly into his hairline, and pulled his face down to meet him. Barry instinctively melted into the kiss with a relieved sigh, glad things could be easier again now. All he had to do was focus on Oliver, and his heat would take care of the rest. The heat was what made him claw at Oliver's clothes already, rather than languishing in the kiss a little longer. The heat was what made him press harder against Oliver, invading his alpha's mouth with his tongue because Oliver was failing to do so first.

It was the heat that had a moan rumble in his throat at Oliver's hand sliding over his skin, into the light robe he was wearing and over around his waist, coming back over his ribs to splay on his chest.

Barry gasped when the edge of the bed hit the back of his knees, not even having noticed Oliver turning him around. Oliver pushed further forward, both his hands coming around to splay between shoulder blades and the small of his back, holding Barry upright steadily as Oliver placed one knee on the bed and took over Barry's balance. With no foot left to stand on, Barry clutched Oliver's shirt and breathed in the aroused, comforting scent of Oliver while he was carefully lowered down on the bed.

Oliver brushed a kiss over his lips before pulling away, standing upright again to quickly undress.

Barry's focus remained on Oliver for only two seconds before he was suddenly acutely aware of their audience again. He could smell the low simmer of arousal that was not his own nor Oliver's, and he could smell the _acceptance_ that was coming from at least some of them. The smell of Julian and Quentin's anxiety was still sharp in the air though, and Barry couldn't help a nervous glance around the room.

"Look at me, Barry," Oliver ordered softly, voice a little rough. "Focus on me. Just me."

"Oliver," Barry whimpered - and heat flooded his face immediately when he could hear someone shuffle in their chair uncomfortable, acutely aware of how needy he sounded.

But it was as needy as he _felt_. 

There was fire under his skin and his cock was _so hard_ and dripping, even through all his embarrassment and the fact that Oliver had barely touched him at all yet. And it was easier when he tried to focus on Oliver and Oliver alone. It was easier when he could just drink in the ripple of muscles as his alpha undressed for him, clothes being dropped carelessly because he was in as much of a hurry as Barry was at this point.

Barry decided just in time to scoot back on the bed so his legs were no longer dangling over the edge, Oliver climbing over him a breath later.

Barry could see in the subtle shivers of his mate that Oliver was at least as anxious as he was - or maybe more, considering Oliver would definitely have more problems with the scent of several omegas in the room while he was so aroused and drunk on Barry's heat - and Oliver was visibly not completely hard. Oliver had been there to comfort him, and Barry knew that now it was his turn to help his alpha out. If they were there for each other _together_ they were perfectly unstoppable.

With Oliver crouched over him, he filled all of Barry's senses. It was so much easier, so much _better_ with Oliver over him, his strong hands sliding over Barry's skin so gently while they pushed the robe off his shoulders, letting it stay under him on the bed. Barry shivered at the cool air on his feverish skin, arching up to wrap his arms around Oliver's neck and draw him down on top of him.

Oliver lay down willingly, his weight a comfort and another source of arousal at once, and Barry made a small, needy noise with his lips pressed against his alpha's ear. He rolled his hips up against Oliver's to get the man moving, and it was like it kick-started Oliver's need for Barry.

Suddenly Oliver's face was buried deep in Barry's neck, inhaling his scent like the first breath after drowning. Teeth bit down hard on the fading bonding mark there, and Barry could feel all of Oliver's muscles _shift_ on top of him as he ground his hips down hard against Barry.

"Alpha," Barry whimpered, still keeping his voice quiet, still self-conscious enough to not let go completely, "I need you, please… It's so hot, it's so _empty_ -"

Oliver growled into his neck possessively and Barry gasped in surprise. Despite their audience, there was nobody here to posture against, nobody to show that he was staking his claim. There were no alphas here, and even if there were, Barry could hardly believe any would be stupid enough to try steal an omega from under their alpha, even an omega in heat.

_The idea alone made him snarl, his own sounds more a whine than a growl, but equally possessive._

" _Mine_ ," he reminded Oliver, voice low but demanding.

" _Mine_ ," Oliver agreed, growling in a way Barry rarely heard of him, but it made him buck his hips with need, his whines becoming louder and more demanding.

Even if he didn't know _why_ Oliver acted like this, it was a reassurance. It reminded Barry that Oliver was not going to get up and pounce one of the other omegas present.

_It made him aware that there was no longer a smell of anxiety in the air, just arousal and reassurance_ .

Barry's head dropped back and he moaned, fingers scratching Oliver's back while oliver bit down on his neck, sucking hard on his new mark. Barry's legs twitched open, folding around Oliver's thighs so they could roll their hips together, press into each other more, harder, _closer_.

They were sliding together slick with sweat, and the spread of Barry's legs gave the air the sharp tang of the smell of his slick that was hotly dripping down his arse. Barry had never been this ready.

"Oliverrr," he demanded, his voice growing more demanding and needy every time he opened his mouth. This time, Oliver finally seemed to listen.

Oliver pulled up to press their lips together hard, leaving several hard and demanding kisses before pulling away and rolling to Barry's side. He pushed Barry to roll over, hitching up one leg to keep his thighs spread wide for him, and just like that he lined up his cock and pressed into Barry's slick, wide hole.

Barry couldn't help the loud moan when he was finally filled up, his need finally met - or at least partially. Oliver didn't fill him completely, keeping his knot outside as if he was planning to be a tease first. And that was something Barry was _not having_ this time.

He was too hot, too bothered and _way_ too deep into his heat after all that went on to let Oliver tease him.

He brought the leg Oliver wasn't holding up in the air forward, using all of his power to use the little leverage he had to slam himself back down on Oliver's cock. Lightening crackled over their skin, surrounding them together for the blink of an eye while Oliver's knot disappeared through the rim of Barry's hole, locking inside prematurely.

"F-fuck, Barry-" Oliver growled, and it might have been meant as a reprimand but he sounded too aroused for Barry to even care. _Barry_ was too aroused to care.

"Fuck me," he demanded, teeth bared in a snarl so instinctual, so animalistic that he would never have shown himself like that if not for his heat.

Oliver obeyed him, like any good alpha _should_ obey their omega's demands. Barry's leg was hitched a little higher, his lover shifted a littler closer, and Oliver _moved_. It was a terrible position for a good fucking because Oliver didn't have much leverage himself, but with his knot already in it didn't matter much. There was only so much he could move anymore, and with Barry clenching his hole around his knot he doubted Oliver could last long anyway. But Barry could tilt his hips back, try to get as close to Oliver as physically possible, and _god_ Oliver could reach _deep_ like this.

Barry always loved it this way, with Oliver's chest pressed flush against his back and his cock dragging hard against his prostate.

Oliver was nipping at Barry's shoulder and he eagerly arched his neck to meet his alpha's lips, letting Oliver bite and pull on his bottom lip as needily as he liked. Oliver would chew his lip like it was his own and Barry _loved_ it, making soft noises for more against Oliver's teeth. When Oliver finally let go because Barry was starting to tremble from the strain this position put on his body, Barry just pushed a little further for a moment so he could nuzzle and kiss his alpha's scruff before letting go the tension in his back with a please little hum, flopping back down on the bed.

Barry stretched forward to get the kink out of his shoulders as well as press back further against Oliver's hips again, the way his cock was working into him with short, sharp little thrusts picking up again with both their attentions no longer on the kiss, and Barry moaned again.

At least, until a shuffle caught his attention.

His eyes shot up to meet Eddie's, right at the end of the bed. Barry jumped in surprise, having somehow completely forgotten about their audience, and he pressed back against Oliver hard, trying to pull his leg down and be less of an obscene display for the omegas and betas gathered. Oliver made a gruff sound of disapproval at his attempt, and when Barry looked up again at Eddie - _right in front of him, Iris' husband for god's sake_ \- he was struck by the look on his face.

Eddie wasn't looking at him like he was watching something awkward, or even as I he was watching live porn. He was giving Barry a _hopeful_ look, like he was rooting for him, as ridiculous as it may sound. Barry's eyed the rest of the group warily and even Quentin, the most reluctant of their audience, was no longer displaying any negative emotion .

They were all being supportive and approving, just like the old tradition was supposed to be.

Honestly, Barry never thought that was even _possible_ when you had to sit around a couple having sex.

He yelped in surprise when Oliver bit down hard on his neck, demanding his attention back with the same possessive growl as before.

"O-Ollie, alpha- I need-"

Barry tried to hitch his hips back again but he didn't have the leverage, just his arousal and his _need_. With his focus back on Oliver it felt like his need had just multiplied, making his breath harsh and drawing moans out for each little thrust into him.

Oliver moved, letting Barry's leg rest on his arm so he could reach around and grab Barry's cock. Barry cried out immediately, body thrashing with need to get closer to Oliver as well as deeper into that tight grip.

"You're so good, Barry," Oliver praised him softly in his ear. "You're so hot and needy… you need to come for me now. You shouldn't hold back."

_He wouldn't be able to hold back even if he tried_ .

Barry writhed under the attention, whining and whimpering loudly, no more censor on his noises nor his movements. Everything was hot and delicious and _Oliver_ and his alpha overwhelmed all his senses with one firm hand, his smell and the thrusts of his cock deep into Barry's slick heat.

His legs were kicking when he came, his scream half silent and half shatteringly loud, lightning encasing them both at the vibrations of his body while riding through his orgasm. Oliver's moans were right in his ear to draw him through, his alpha hitting his peak at the tight clench of Barry's body around his knot, the pressure over the swelling part of his cock as intense as Barry's orgasm was.

Barry came down from his height with Oliver's cock spurting inside him, hot and sticky and perfect, his insides feeling more sensitive than they should.

_Everything_ was feeling more sensitive than it should, and he gasped for breath, feeling like he was drowning. Oliver's arms pulled him in close, wrapping around him in a warm and reassuring hug, and his alpha's voice soothed him wordlessly with just a hum, just a simple sound to tell Barry he was right there with him and he wasn't leaving.

His alpha wasn't leaving.

Oliver would never leave him.

Their audience however… when Barry became aware of his surroundings again, he was quite ready for _them_ to leave.

"Thank you," Oliver spoke as if he read Barry's mind, his voice rough from his mating and sending a new shiver through Barry. "I'm afraid I can't be a good host and show you out, but _thank_ you for coming."

"Anything for the chance to give you and Barry that baby you want so much." Diggle's voice was soothing as always, and Barry relaxed back in Oliver's arms completely. They all left with a quiet 'good luck', led out by Roy and leaving alpha and omega entangled in their bed alone.

With everyone gone, Barry became acutely aware of the lingering smells, the support he'd felt even when he had been too far out of it to be aware of anyone's presence, their _heat_ in the room.

"Oh god, we probably triggered the heats of Roy, Quentin and Julian now, haven't we?"

Oliver chuckled and nuzzled the back of his head, leaning over to brush his lips against Barry's jaw right under his ear. "They won't mind. It was for a good cause."

"Was it?" Barry's voice was small, uncertain. What if it didn't work? What if he would lose the baby again, just like every other time, slipping away in a month or a little more.

"It was," Oliver promised, and Barry sighed in relief when he felt his insides warm. He _trusted_ Oliver on this. Oliver wasn't lying. "This time you will be fine, Barry. This time you will both be fine."

Barry turned his head with a smile, meeting Oliver's lips for a slow, loving kiss.

"We will," he agreed, still smiling. He felt happy, _hopeful_. "This time I will bear you your baby, Ollie."

"Our baby," Oliver corrected, sounding more than a little amused. "And I'm going to stand beside you for every second of it."


End file.
